Fallen
by piiyaya
Summary: She's a goddess. He's a human. They are planning to take away their little sister from him. But Love will find a way.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Len was currently taking a stroll when he spotted a girl that seemed to be wandering around HIS garden.

'_She's going to pay for entering my territory without my permission.'_

He approached her.

"Excuse me, but aren't you an angel?"

She didn't face him.

"Eh?"

"That will probably be your excuse once I asked you why you are here in my territory. That you are something unnatural, a fallen angel perhaps. An angel that just fell from the skies. And this garden happened to be your landing area. Am I right?"

"You're right and wrong at the same time."

"Huh?"

She faced him; a young woman with red locks and golden eyes.

'_She's beautiful._

_She looks like an angel._

_No, I think more than that. More like a goddess. Yeah right, she's a goddess._

_What the heck am I thinking? I should be confronting her. I can file a case for trespassing._

_No, I shouldn't. Maybe she's lost. An innocent face like that won't do something wrong. Ahhhhh! I'm out of my mind. Don't let your guard down Len, don't._

_But how did she enter our garden?'_

She seemed to be glowing… and slowly… floating?

"I really fell from the skies but I'm not an angel, I'm a goddess!"

"What the?"

A pair of blue wings suddenly grew from her back, giving her the ability to fly around him playfully.

"How nice! My wings have the same color as your hair! By the way, I'm Kahoko."

"…"

"Hello? Are you still there, Mr. Blue Haired man?"

"No, you're not real. My eyes are only fooling me."

He closed his eyes and began to shake his head.

'My mind's playing tricks on me. Okay, okay. At the count of three, open your eyes Len, she'll be gone. One… Two… Three!'

The moment he opened his eyes, she's still there. But not in front of him. The girl is now playing with the water in the pond but more likely, bathing.

"Ahhhhhh! Don't look Blue Haired man, or we'll both suffer!"

And he, Tsukimori Len, fainted.

Who would think the violin prodigy would faint by just seeing a naked girl?


	2. Chapter 1: Yunoki Azuma

Chapter 1

"Nii-chan, do you like some tea? It looks like you're too tired of thinking."  
>"Not quite dear, but thank you for the tea."<p>

The lavender-haired lad sipped his jasmine tea and looked at his younger sister lovingly. He eyed her from head to toes, savoring the beautiful sight in front of him. She's their gem; their most precious gem. Nothing in their world and in the human's world can be compared to her.

_FLASHBACK_

_They had been living in their new house for a week when their mom decided she wanted to paint the kitchen. She deposited them outside with a box of their toys and told them to play until she had finished, which was perfectly fine with Azuma and Kahoko. Soon, the young boy was lost in his own world of fantasies._

_At least, until the dog jumped on his back._

_Then he was very, very aware._

_He didn't even have time to yell before someone yanked the dog away, scolding it in a voice too sweet to be very effective. He opened his eyes and saw his younger sister holding the dog by its collar, shaking her finger at it menacingly. Her hair was red and wavy, contrastingly perfectly against the prim white dress she wore. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and he was almost disappointed when he realized she didn't have a halo or wings like angels were supposed to._

_Maybe she was in disguise?_

_"Sorry about Chiyu," she told him after her dog was properly chastised, "He's still a puppy, and doesn't have very good manners." Azuma eyed the dog warily. His tail was wagging and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth, but his teeth looked sharp and his head easily came up to Azuma's shoulder._

_"He's the biggest puppy I've ever seen," He mumbled, and was surprised when the his sister giggled. It was a pleasant sound; he wondered what he would have to do to hear it again. "Let me help you," he said, remembering his mother's lecture about good manners, "Mom still ain't finished painting the kitchen." The girl smiled._

_"It's because she's too stubborn!" she said cheerily, "She won't ask help from dad." Her eyes slid over the toys that littered the ground. "Can I play with you?" she asked. Azuma nodded emphatically, eager to have a playmate._

_"Sure!" he said. She dragged Red back to their house with surprising strength and came back with a few of her own toys. Barbies._

_"So what are we playing?" she asked, kneeling on the ground next to him. He scrunched his nose up in thought._

_"Well, since you brought your girl dolls, we can play heroes and villains!" he decided, picking up his G.I. Joe and a Mr. Potato Head that was missing an eye. Kahoko frowned._

_"Why is Mr. Potato Head the bad guy?" she asked, confused. Azuma rolled his eyes._

_"It's because he's a vegetable!" Kahoko giggled._

_Playing was more fun with two people, he realized quickly, even when Kahoko bullied him into playing the damsel in distress while she made G.I. Joe save the day. He got to play the voice of Mr. Potato Head, though, so it was okay. The laughed and played until Mrs. Yunoki walked outside, looking immensely surprised to see her two children playing in their backyard since she only left one, for Kahoko was sick._

"_It seems that you two are having fun, but even if I don't want to interrupt your bonding time Azu-kun, Kaho-chan still has to rest. Get inside."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Nii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking of a while ago?"

"It's the portal."

"Portal? What kind of portal?"

"Portal that leads you to the human world, Kahoko. It won't close."

Kahoko's eyes widen up at the statement. But Azuma won't let her do what's going on her mind, for he knew what it was.

"Don't you dare go to that portal, Kahoko. It's dangerous."  
>"Hey Nii-chan! I haven't said a thing!"<p>

"It's because I knew what were you thinking of."

"Nii-chan!"

She pouted.

They laughed.

But he's worried.


	3. Chapter 2: Yunoki Ryoutaro

Chapter 2: Yunoki Ryoutaro

The redhead goddess was looking for her other brother when she spotted him sitting at the fountain. The green-haired lad was found patting his dog's head, probably training him. She thought maybe, just maybe, her other **older **brother knew something about the portal.

"Ryo-onii!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you know the way to the portal?"

"Portal? What portal?"  
>"The one that leads you to the human world."<p>

"Why are you looking for it?"

"Uh… because Azu-nii-chan told me?"

"Kahoko, your answer should be a statement, not a question. And in the first place, why would he send you there?"

"Uh…"

Kahoko bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say. But then, she flashed her most dazzling smile, hoping to capture her brother's trust and gain information too.

"Because he told me to close it! What d'ya think onii-sama? Maybe some goddesses may enter that one… one certain goddess may enter that… even if their older brother… told them **not to.**"

Unfortunately, her spell didn't work this time.

"You're lying."

"Eh?"

Ryoutaro approached Kahoko and eyed her from head to toes. (She's been eyed again!)

"Nii-chan, stop staring at me like an i..id…idio.."

"Say, Kahoko."

"Idiot! There, I said it!"

"Na-uh, Mom will be terribly angry if she hears you."

"He-Hey! How did you know I ain't telling the truth?"

"You always bite your lower lip whenever you're nervous, or, you're not telling the truth. And Azuma won't send you there by yourself only. Why would he? If there's someone who will send you to that portal, he's the last person on the list."

"But onii-sama!"

"No buts Kaho, now go inside and don't bother me. I'm training Grinch."

Kahoko pouted. (*sigh* again?) How come that green-furred dog got more attention than her? Sometimes she thinks that her brother loves that animal than her. Whenever she talks to Ryoutaro, she always finds him training for the soccer event or its either he's training his dog.

'_Ugggh. It's always Grinch, Grinch, Griiiiinch! Why does it always have to be Grinch? If it isn't Grinch that steals Ryo-onii's attention, it is Violet who steals Azu-nii-chan's! Why do dogs always have to be my rivals? Nah! Don't remind me of Blonde. She's a sleepy head too like my younger brother Keiichi. And Keiichi even wakes up just to talk to me! I love that brother of mine. I love my nii-chans too, but I hate their dogs. Really.'_

"Kahoko, why are you still here?"

"Don't worry Ryo-nii, I'll leave."

'_Soon enough, you won't see me again. Ever.'_


	4. Chapter 3: Yunoki Kazuki

Chapter 3: Yunoki Kazuki

After her regretful (slight, but not too) encounter with her second to the eldest brother, Kahoko went looking for her last older brother named Kazuki Yunoki, hoping to find the information needed that she didn't find in her two older brothers. She went looking at every part of their garden because she thought it's noon time, probably too hot to stay inside their house. When she didn't find him outside, she came inside looking for him. She checked the living room, the dining room, the bathroom, and even inside his room. But she found no sign of him. Instead, she bumped into Keiichi.

"Uh, Keiichi?"

"Yes… Nee-chan? Do you need… anything?"

"I'm looking for Kazuki-nii-chan. Did you see him?"

"Uh…"

And he dozed into sleep.

"Wake up Keiichi, wake up! You're my only hope… If I'll ask Azuma and Ryoutaro onii where Kazuki-onii is, they will certainly ask me why I am looking for him! And they will find out my true reason… Please? Oh please! Pretty please?"

And to her luck, Keiichi woke up.

"A while ago… I saw nii-chan walking towards the kitchen… I've been here for a while…and I haven't seen him come out… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

"Gosh! Thanks Keiichi, you're a real help! See yah!"

And she kissed his forehead, cradling him to sleep.

'_Please have mercy on me, God of Luck. Keiichi said he hasn't seen him in a while… But he's sleeping for our sake! (I've seen it too odd if she'll say for gods sake when she's one of them xD) I think I'll rely on his information. For this once.'_

With full of hope, she headed towards the kitchen hoping to find her last elder brother who seemed to be the last strand of hope left for her to reach down the human world.

"Hmmm?"

Kahoko turned around and there he is, her most not so serious brother, **Yunoki Kazuki**.

"There you are older brother!"

"Why? Are you looking for me?"

'_Geez. Isn't it obvious?'_

"Uh… Kinda! Hey onii, can I ask you a question?"

"It depends! If you want the latest recipe on the latest pastry on the latest restaurant built here, I had a copy of their latest cook book! Look Kaho-chan," he said while flipping the pages of the book, "this one looks good! Why don't we try it? I had plenty of time today!"

"Sorry onii-chan, I don't have time for this. I'm really running out of time."

"Then ask Hao to give you a special hourglass! He's the God of Time, isn't he?"

"Hey nii-sama, this is serious. I'm in desperate need to find the portal that leads us gods to the human world."

"Hey hey hey, wait there li'l sis. You mean you want to go to the human world, Kaho?"

"Exactly. You got the point."

"You know what? When you were born and the first time I laid my eyes on you, your soft wavy hair, your golden eyes, your porcelain skin, I knew I was born not to protect a fragile goddess who happens to be my younger sister because I wasn't as strong as Ryoutaro and Azuma-onii, but at least give you happiness you deserve to have. I know-"

"Stop the long speech, Kazuki-nii. You've said that probably a million times over. Now, do you know how can I find that portal?"

"Seriously Kaho, do you want to know my answer?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"As in really really?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"No-I mean yes."

"Okay."

"Finally."

"My answer is… hey, butler, do you have a drum? I want a drum roll."

'Yes, Master. *drum roll*'

"My answer is… hey, do you know what time it is? I promise an interview with Nami-san."

"That journalist? Hell yeah, she's more persistent than a lawyer defending a complicated case!"

"Yeah, you're right Kaho, but my word is a god's word. Our supposed to be topic is-"

"ONII-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Your answer! I need it **right now**!"

"Okay Kaho, okay! No need to yell!"

"You're the one who's yelling."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how to get to that portal."

"EH? What the-"  
>"Do you seriously think I knew how? If I knew it, I would have told it to you minutes ago."<p>

"*death glare*"

"Oh my, my, time pass so fast. Gotta go, Nami-san's gonna kill me. See ya later Kaho, and good luck in your journey in finding that portal! Take care!"

The goddess couldn't do anything but to sigh. Sighs are all she got.


End file.
